


Insomnia - Deleted Scenes

by Majinie



Series: Insomnia [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that didn't make it into the main story. Fluff, a bit of smut I found in my folders, a movie night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that was too fluffy too soon, so I left it out...

“Guys, we need to to some classics tonight,” Tony announced as soon as he stepped out of the elevator into the living room of the common floor where the rest of the team had gathered for their movie night. “Loki here has to learn the basics.”

 

He had awaited bigger protest than he received, but then again, Bruce and Natasha had both seen Loki vulnerable and therefore understood why Tony helped him, Thor was his loving brother and Steve might be a soldier, but he had been chosen for the project because of his character, and seeing how he got accustomed to everything around him slowly, he accepted Loki fast. The only one really objecting was Clint (for obvious reasons), but even he held back. Tony wondered if it had to do with his outburst the other day.

 

So, Loki ended up on a couch between Thor and Tony while the others made themselves comfortable on the surrounding armchairs and began to debate. Thor wanted to watch the Lion King, but seeing that he cried every time, Tony objected and suggested Transformers. Clint refused because “you can't keep your mouth shut about what you could build better for five damn minutes”. Natasha brought up Frozen, and while Tony tried to turn it down because Thor kept rambling about how this movie reminded him of Loki and he had no idea how the younger god would react to it, the idea was received with enthusiasm by the others, so he sighed and decided to go with it.

 

Loki seemed sceptical at first – he had been sceptical about the whole movie night thing – but after the first few minutes, he leaned back and even reached for the popcorn now and then, seemingly content with his brother's arm around his shoulders, leaning just a little bit against Thor's broad form.

 

Tony glanced over to him now and then to catch his expressions: his still sceptical frown when Elsa was shown in the opening sequence, enjoying her powers; the way he looked almost guilty watching her shielding herself from her family after the accident with Anna; the groan and the way he covered his face with an honest-to-god-face-palm when Anna fell for Hans; his tense attention at the coronation ceremony; he actually let out a small gasp when her powers were revealed and she ran away (and there was no way he hadn't noticed the glances of the team by now) and followed alertly during _Let it go_ , watching Elsa build her palace up, and pulled his knees up to his chest when she decided to live alone for the rest of her life (Thor held him a little bit closer but remained silent); his relief when everything started to resolve slowly and how he actually allowed Thor to pull him into a forceful embrace when Elsa discovered her love for Anna was what would save them, patting the blond's back and rolling his eyes at the rest of the team.

 

“That's it,” Tony finally said while _Let it go_ played again together with the end credits (and did he imagine that or did Loki hum along?). “What's next?”

 

“Let the princess decide,” Clint grinned.

 

“Magical powers or not,” Loki responded, “call me that one more time and I am going to rip off something you're surely fond of and make you eat it. And I do _not_ mean your head.”

 

“Wanna try?” Hawkeye challenged, obviously offended by the teams withheld chuckling. “Tomorrow, we're going to spar. And there is no way I'm going easy on you.”

 

“Oh, I am sure you would be a formidable opponent, agent Barton, if I just hadn't about a thousand years more practice than you,” the god teased, with a grin.

 

Clint snorted. “We'll see about that,” he threatened. “But first... I think I have a movie suggestion.”

 

They ended up watching a horror movie (much to Steve's and the two gods' discomfort, who both weren't used to the flashing pictures and unsettling music), Clint clinging to Natasha (“Would you be so kind _not_ to suffocate me, you giant baby? This was your idea!”) and Bruce excusing himself for the sake of the room.

 

Loki was utterly silent during most of the time, although he did flinch now and then, but at least he didn't throw his popcorn across the room like Steve.

 

“Yeah, go, split up, you idiots,” Tony groaned. “Because that's so much safer than staying together. Oh, of course! Yell into the room! Of course the murderer is going to tell you he's there, and then you'll have a cake and – _eeek_!” He quickly covered his mouth with both hands. “That wasn't me,” he muttered between his fingers. “I was just... um...” He felt Loki's glaze and pouted at the amused expression on his face. “Oh, come on. I – _ohmygodwherethefuckdidthatjustcomefrom_?!”

 

“I see, Stark, so it's impossible to unsettle you, right?” the younger prince asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes which had Tony thinking back to the incident in the infirmary this morning.

 

He grumbled something and turned back to the screen, only to see something that seemed to be made of blood, teeth and insane grin all over, gasped and grabbed Loki's arm before thinking about it. It brought him another suspicious glance from the god, but then he sighed and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, pulling him close.

 

For a second, the millionaire froze, but then he remembered that Loki had been raised on Asgard and judging from what Thor had told them, physical contact could go much further there before becoming intimate. They had found out when the thunderer had wrapped his arm around Steve's waist just as his brother did now with Tony and it had led to some quite embarrassing misunderstandings before they had clarified how far things could go.

 

So, guessing it was nothing special to Loki, Tony leaned in a little and rested his head against the god's shoulder, closing his eyes and...

  
“Whoa! What was that just now?! That sounded... _urgh_.”

 

“Less cuddling, more watching, dumbass,” Clint muttered, pulling Natasha closer.

 

“Tell me again when you let go of her,” Tony retorted and focussed on the movie again. At least... partly.

 


	2. Smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut that happened after Tony found out about the poisoning - just more... graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had deleted this. But, looking through my documents, I saw that I only left it out of the chapter because... uh... I honestly don't know anymore, but well, here it is. It's not... good, but not too terrible either, and /someone/ insisted that I put it up.

His knee found its way back between the god's legs, pushing them apart which caused Loki to gasp. Tony took the opportunity to slide his tongue between the parted lips to be greeted by another one that was clearly not ready to give up dominance.

 

They split apart for second to breathe and the god whispered: “You are going to be receiving.” So he was not the only one who had made his decision.

 

“I'm not.” Before he had time to response, his lips were claimed again. Tony felt his fingers undoing the last closed buttons on his shirt before ripping it off and tossing it to the side so both of their chests were bare. The arc reactor painted them in several shades of light blue and when the millionaire straightened himself a little, he could see Loki eyeing it in fascination.

 

Not willing to answer questions about it right now, the inventor stated: “Yup, it's a great night light.” He distracted the god by nibbling at the spot on his neck again that seemed to be so very sensitive while his hands wandered up the insides of his thighs, gently pushing them apart. A weak moan escaped Loki's lips. “I start to think you like this more than you wanna admit,” Tony teased lowly.

 

As a response, there were firm hands seizing his backside and pulling him forward so his crotch hit the other's, causing the engineer to groan at the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure. He had his proof, definitely.

 

“Take those off”, he breathed while undoing the button of Loki's jeans and pulling them down his (so god damn perfect) legs and attempted to do the same thing to his, but he was flipped over onto his back in an instant.

 

“My turn”, Loki mumbled, planted a kiss on Tony's neck and moved down his chest, stopping once to circle an erect nipple with his tongue before continuing, following his own path with his fingertips and Tony had to clench his jaw to suppress a moan when he started to trace pattern with his lips on his abs – yeah, right, silver tongue.

 

When Loki started sucking that terribly sensible spot close to his hip bone, the moan he had been holding back turned into a whine of delight, his hands clawing in the sheets of the bed.

 

“Tease,” he managed and couldn't help the sound escaping him when the god _accidentally_ brushed his crotch with his hand while he undid the button of the engineer's jeans slowly and pushed them down.

 

Tony decided to take control again and sat up, pulling Loki up by his hair into a kiss. The god straddled his hips and the friction made him groan while he kicked his trousers off. Breaking the kiss, the millionaire breathed: “You're _so_ gonna bottom.” The other bit his neck in response and pressed his own perfect body flush against the engineer's, searching his heat.

 

Enough. He _needed_ those boxers to come off. Panting, he tugged at the fabric and shortly after, Loki was hovering above him, naked, and god, he was impressive in every way.

 

“Lube and condoms,” Tony muttered, “night stand.” The other frowned and shot him a questioning look.

 

“What is a condom?” he asked.

 

“Protection,” the millionaire mumbled. “Diseases and stuff – oh god, do that again.”

 

“I have ways to protect us, don't worry”, Loki whispered against his ear. He reached for the night stand anyway and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Why are things like this in my room?” he demanded and Tony managed a sheepish chuckle.

 

“I usually keep people here I like and I like to be prepared,” he answered breathlessly. That only earned him a glare that promised a later inquisition, but then the millionaire snatched the bottle from his hand and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. “Let's make a deal,” he said. “You're above, but you still bottom.”

 

“What do you– _ah_.” The sound Loki made was a soft sigh, an exhale of breath at most, as the engineer thrust a finger inside him without warning. His eyes fluttered shut and it was a _gorgeous_ image how he was keeping himself upright above the other, just on his hands and knees.

 

Usually, Tony loved a long foreplay, but today was not usual. He still thoroughly enjoyed the sounds he managed to draw from the god, the small moan when he added a second finger and then, when he started to scissor them slowly, Loki's arms gave in and he only held himself upright on his knees and elbows, gasping, and _oh_ how he hoped that JARVIS was recording this.

 

When he couldn't stand it any more, he pulled Loki up so he could seal their lips in a hot, breathless kiss and sat up in the process, shifting the god until he was basically sitting in his lap. He apparently got the hint because he straddled him, pushing himself up a little, and then he sank down onto Tony's length that was already dripping with precome from the show before, inch by inch, his head falling back to expose his white, slender neck.

 

“Oh god”, the engineer breathed. He dug his nails into Loki's arms to ground himself, dropped his forehead on the god's shoulders because _fuck_ , he might have been a bit lazy with the prep and Loki was _tight_. The god's breath came in short, shallow drafts, tickling on his skin.

 

And then, Loki started to move, tortuously slowly, rising up and sinking back down carefully until Tony was sheathed in him to the hilt. Then back up. Down. _Slowly_.

 

Tony tried to be patient, he really did, but when Loki studiously kept up his almost painfully slow pace, the inventor gave his self-restraint up and whined, digging his fingernails into the prince's shoulders: “ _Loki!_ ”

 

Loki leaned back slightly so he could look at Tony, a small smirk gracing his lips, and as if that had been all he had been waiting for, he placed his hands on the engineer's chest to push him backwards onto the bed and followed suit, sinking his teeth into Tony's neck and revelling in the startled gasp that the action pulled from his lover.

 

Without any warning, he sped up his pace and Tony felt his own hips bucking up, pushing against Loki without him actively participating in his body's response to the divine treatment it was receiving.

 

Trying to regain at least some semblance of control, Tony ran his hands up Loki's thighs, marvelling at the contrast between their skin colours and then at the pale red marks that his fingernails left on the prince's skin. He felt Loki shudder above him and continued with a smirk, pulling his fingernails up the god's sides and then down his chest before he tangled his hands in Loki's hair to pull him down for a kiss.

 

Immediately, the god bit Tony's lower lip, forcefully enough for it to be just on the right side of painful, and he didn't even bother to suppress his throaty moan anymore, still rolling his hips up against Loki, now beginning to find a common rhythm with the prince, and welcoming his tongue into his mouth. His hands were running up and down the Loki's sides, marvelling at the feeling of smooth skin underneath his fingertips, and his whole body felt like it was on fire.

 

He felt his own release approaching startlingly fast (in his defence, it had been a while) and lowered one of his hands, still slightly slick with lube, to wrap it around Loki's cock and bring it down in a firm stroke.

 

The prince gasped, breaking their kiss, and leaned up slightly, both of his hands placed at Tony's sides to keep himself upright. The inventor's hand quickly fell into pace with Loki's movements above him and he grasped his lover's hip tightly with his free hand, pulling him down while he thrust up more forcefully than before.

 

Apparently, he had hit a sweet spot, because Loki's eyes, half-lidded and unfocussed before, were suddenly squeezed shut as he threw his head back and stilled for a second, a faint keening sound escaping his throat. He drew a shuddering breath and then resumed his movements, a quiet whimper accompanying every exhale when Tony thrust up into him.

 

The inventor himself had begun to talk at some point, incoherently babbling praises and encouragements and _oh god Loki don't you dare stop_ and _you look gorgeous, darling_ while he sped up his movements, since he definitely couldn't come before Loki did.

 

Sure enough, he felt the prince's rhythm falter just about a minute later and let the hand that had clutched his hip before rise up, just barely conscious enough to remember to avoid the wound as he raked his fingernails down Loki's pale chest.

 

With a breathy moan, Loki shuddered and collapsed forward. He tensed and clenched around Tony, who arched up with a gasp and heard himself stammer a curse and a ragged “fuck, Loki, I'm...” that was cut off when the god buried his sharp teeth in his shoulder.

 

The sudden jolt of pain pushed him over the edge, too, and his whole body arched up and tensed as a strangled cry tore its way past his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut so hard he was seeing stars and gripped Loki's side tightly enough to bruise any normal human while he came.

 

After a few seconds, he dropped back down onto the mattress, feeling light-headed and with the world spinning around him pleasantly. Still out of breath, he felt Loki's slight wince as the prince rolled off him to curl up against Tony's side, his head on the engineer's shoulder and his index finger drawing mindless patterns on the sensitive skin next to the reactor.

 

Tony rubbed a hand over his eyes and exhaled slowly before he glanced at Loki, an eyebrow quirked as he remarked: “Well, that certainly was... something.”

 

The prince hummed quietly before he glanced up at Tony with a cheeky grin. “Quite so. I feel like I have somehow damaged your eloquence, should I be worried?” Tony just huffed and rolled his eyes. “Ah, I see, now you're avoiding words altogether. Not even very subtly at that. What a pity, you were stammering so beautifully just some minutes ago.”

 

“I definitely wasn't stammering,” Tony responded with a glare, although he honestly couldn't remember a word from what he'd said. Well, he'd been told that he got vocal during sex, his brain didn't have much to do with that.

 

“Of course you weren't,” Loki murmured with a smirk. Tony flicked his ear and earned a pinch in his side from the prince as a response. Then, he propped himself up on an elbow so he could shuffle up the mattress until his teeth were at Tony's earlobe as he murmured lowly: “Up for another round, then?”

 

The inventor huffed incredulously. “I'm _mortal_ , Lokes, I think you're overestimating me there.”

 

“Well then,” the god hummed, his hand trailing low over Tony's abdomen, “I suppose I know who is on top this time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I could do better if I tried now, but I was asked to upload the original version. Maybe I'll do that shower scene someday.
> 
> Any ideas for more deleted scenes?


End file.
